


Robbery gone wrong

by Imgoingtodrownmyselfinthelake



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgoingtodrownmyselfinthelake/pseuds/Imgoingtodrownmyselfinthelake
Summary: The captain starts to reminisce when a familiar face turns up on the guest list for button house and remembers the day he died
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Robbery gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> TW/Its implied but not described some s*icide have to warn yall, sorry if that kind of spoils the theory a bit but there is more to it. Some description of corpses and blood but nothing incredibly major. Still could be upsetting to some though.  
>  I'm not the best author and I've not written in a really long time so if this is terrible, whoops. I hope you enjoy my little theory for deaths

The captains head was bent over as he scrawled out a letter as neatly as possible, checking for any mistakes. It was early morning, just before the daily brief he was to give and both him and lieutenant havers sat quietly in his office writing.   
The silence was broken suddenly by a crunching outside and the sound of nuckles upon the door. They bolted straight up, heads craining slightly to try and identify any familiar noises.  
"Would you get that havers?" The captain enquired, receiving a small nod as Havers tucked in his chair and exited the room. The captain planed to return to his work but still found himself with his hand rested upon his chin, holding it out slightly as if he would hear better so. "Its for you Captain"   
Immediately the captain stood, straight backed and formal, adjusting his uniform and striding towards the door. "They say they're here to relieve you of command." The words stung and the captain stood dead still. He hadn't done anything wrong at all and button house base command was a roaring success after his involvement. After a moment of worried contemplation his strides continued, slightly faster than before.   
"What do you mean relieve me of command? Who's the..." before the captain could finish his sentance he was cut off by the sight of a woman stood expectantly outside hand held by a young boy.   
"You sir are relieved of duty for the day" she quickly said "for I... need a break" she gave a quick smile and dropped the boys hand, giving a friendly wave as the captain stood there open mouthed with his brow furrowed.   
"What the bally hell do you think you are playing at Lillian!" He yelled, striding towards the door as she kissed her son on the head and turned on her heel  
"Told you, I need a break every once in a while."  
"That's all fine and dandy but if you hadn't noticed WE ARE IN A WAR! ALSO THIS IS AN ARMY BASE!!! I AM A SOLIDER, NO, CAPTAIN OF THE BRITISH ARMY DURING A WAR AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE PETER HERE BECAUSE YOU NEED A BREAK"  
"Calm down it's just for the day"  
"I could get you arrested for this day!"  
"Yeah but you wont"  
"Cant you find some old lady who lives nearby to take care of him. Or better yet get him evacuated!"  
"Never! I would never leave my precious boy with a stranger! But I trust him in the hands of his uncle" by now Lillian was in her car and starting up the engine with the captain stood barking through the window at her.  
"I still dont see why that means you insist on taking him here every other week! It has to stop. Your risking my entire career "  
"Aww dont worry! They'll forgive you!" She gave a smile quickly, pinching his cheek jokingly and turned away to her child stood by Havers. "Bye sweetie! I'll pick you up later today, be good for uncle teddy. Nice to see you again William" the car was pulled into gear as she drove away leaving a giggling pair on the steps and a practically flaming captain, cursing on the gravel.  
He turned to face the pair who tried desperately to hide their mischievous smirks.  
"Do you want me to take over the morning brief sir" havers said cheerily laughing quietly to every other syllable. The captain sighed and rubbed his temple.  
"Yes please havers" he mumbled walking up the steps and taking Peter by the hand, leading him into the house.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Is everything good?" Alison said walking over to the window where the captain had been staring intently out at across the fields.  
"Hm"  
"You looked in your own world that's all. Wanted to check." She gave a half smile and looked in the direction he was looking. "Anything interesting over there?"  
"What? Oh no nothing fascinating. Just thinking." He continued staring, desperate to avoid eye contact until alison eventually left, leaving him to turn and continue his day.   
It wasnt often the captain found himself getting sentimental. His family was often at war within themselves unlike the rest of the ghosts who seemed to have a valid understanding of the people related to them. Today was different. Only after an unsure memory had been stirred. Alison and Mike had been looking through the guest list for next time when he noticed a name written down. Peter Myers. It was such a long time since he'd seen the boy. After his death him and his mother visited the house and his grave regularly but over the years his visits became infrequent and it had been 7 years since his last visit. It could have easily been a coincidence, it was a common name after all but still, his nephew at button house once more. His only blood relative left.   
Sometimes when thinking people loose themselves just like this moment when pat had walked by the doorway and seen him stood there in one spot for about 2 minutes just looking at the floor in a trance like state. "Knock knock," the shorter man chuckled, startling the captain as he stepped carefully into the room. "Completely away with the fairys there. Something bothering you?"   
"No not really." Was The captains blunt response. What was with people today and intruding on his emotions? "Is there something I can help you with Patrick?"  
"Oh I was just here to say food clubs starting in a sec. Wouldn't want you to be late for the first time" he chuckled yet again, the captain giving back a rather forced and stiff laugh so to humour pat, nodding to him, signaling his leave. Back to the real world he thought.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Food club droned on for what felt like 3 eternities. Thomas slowly describing his favourite cheese with poetic descriptions apparently being necessary for each technical word. Frankly the ghosts were all considering what would happen if they died as ghosts and if it would really be that bad. These notions were torn away as a crunch on the gravel of a car echoed in there ears. A small black Ford pulled up outstepping a young man and woman followed by an older gentelman. He looked late 80's and had a familiar sort of face. Mike immediately showed the guests into the house, taking there coats and offering tea. The 4 stood in a circle maintaining polite conversation till eventually breaking into the tour.  
"Who be that?" Mary questioned.  
"The next wedding hosties I presume" thomas swooned floating beside, staring intently at the young lady. Robin however was watching the captain. He may not seem the smartest but deep down, robin was a highly intelligent being and could see when something had changed.  
"You watch old man" he said in his usual gruff tone. "Why."  
"Oh its er nothing" the captain said, rocking on his heels and clearing his throat, signs robin knew all too well. Everyone had a tell after all. A long toothy grin stretched across the cavemans face.  
"You know him" the captain coughed slightly and began fiddling with his swagger stick  
"What makes you think that"  
"Not sure but you no denying. Who he be? Is he err child" the captain scoffed. As if he had had a child. "A errr brother" this too received a chuckle, robin underestimating his age. "Sibling child?" He froze and Robin's smile widened impossibly more as he pulled at the captains jacket. "He your nephew! Oo oo this big news! Tell Alison!" The idea of family always excited robin as he hadn't been around his for so long. Any other ghost seeing anyone they knew made him infinately happy. No matter who they were Robbin always found himself excited whenever a family member arrived.  
"No. Itll do no good. Probably scare them off from the wedding. Alison and mike need the money."  
"Aww but nephew"   
"No robbin. It's a nice thought but I'd rather not. It's nice to know he is alive still but I am much happier as I am without interference." Robbin grumbled something rude and stomped off, following the guests round the house. The captain sighed. It wasnt that he didn't want to see him or talk to him, if was just he knew an interaction would stir unwanted questions among the ghosts. Some things he wanted to keep private and to himself and his family and any tales relating ,that they would almost certainly ask about, were some of them. It had been 74 years and he didn't want to talk.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It had been a cloudy day, no dramatic rain like in movies, just grey and dull. The ghosts chose to stay in whilst the captain stayed by 3 neatly dug holes at the end of the field, surrounded by people in black. He stood by the side of Lillian, clutching to Peter's hand as he stared at one grave titled 'captain Edward myres'. A small funeral for 3 people, a collection of soldiers, a few crying parents and a wife all killed about, but still only Lillian and peter for the captain. His parents destroyed in the blitz and friends killed in the war. Just a solitary boy stood with his mother. Yet neither cried. Just stood staring in a numb silence. He watched as his coffin was placed into the ground and felt himself close to tears as the soil was placed on top. He wished he good be there to comfort his sister and nephew. But still any movement he made passed through and the service ended and finished without a soul noticing his presence.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The preceding 2 hours were most amusing for alison at least. She would lead the couple and the brides father (peter) through rooms, occasionally walking into an occupied one often followed by the captain sprinting out of sight. It became like a game of scaring him out of rooms till the tour had finnished. "Its a wonderful house trust me. I hope to see you on our bookings then!" The door was shut and mike gave alison a heart thumbs up followed by a big hug. Tours were exhausting. Alison still felt the need to push deeper with things. Whilst his actions were amusing, they were also concerning as he seemed off.   
After a quick walk, he was found sat along the field by the patches of slightly undergrown grass. "You comfy out here?"  
"Oh yes very"  
"Really" she perched beside him and looked down at the patches. "Was this what you were looking at earlier?" He nodded quickly. "Why?" No response. She chose to remain silent after this and just sat as the gentle spring breeze flowed through the air, ruffling up her hair and cooling her hands. "You seemed set on avoiding us earlier. Am I okay to ask why?" The captain sighed deeply and took a deep breath.  
"The old gentelman is my nephew" he said, nuckles white round his swagger stick.  
"That's great! Why didn't you tell me!"  
"I dont know really. I just... I thought... if I said then questions would be prompted and poked and I wasnt ready earlier. I'm not a sentimental person as you know but i really didn't want to get in your way as well. If i had i might have messed the tour up, ruining it for you and him."  
"That's actually really sweet captain" she said giving him a smile being returned by a weak and watery one. "What about this then, if your okay that is"  
He sighed again "I suppose I was going to tell you sooner or later. This is my grave. To the side are the graves of too of my fellow soliders" alison looked dumbfounded, shuffling slightly back in case she were to be covering his body in anyway. "My most vivid memory of him is my funeral not much longer after my death. That's also my last memory of his... my sister." The two sat in silence. It wasnt the huge reveal she was expecting but still saw how much it hurt the captain. Still she staired at the pathetic rings of grass where stones once lay, taken down to make room for an uncompleted 'activity hut'  
"How..." she quickly stopped herself byt the captain turned to look at her eyes, raising his brows as if to signal for to continuation. "How did you die. You've never told me and the others dont elaborate on death you know so... what happened."   
The captain didn't respond for a minute. He thought carefully what to say how to word it and whether to or not. May as well he thought. "You see..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The year was 1946 and all was still. The war had ended and the few troops who remained af button house were fast asleep. Bar the captain, a known late sleeper who was awake by candlelight, scrawling down ideas and notes for weapons. His glasses protrudes off the edge of his nose as he squinted in the weak candlelight, scratching his pencil against the paper in an almost tuneful fashion.   
BANG  
with a start he sat up, pulling his glasses of and placing them on the table. Cautiously he rose from his desk and grabbed a small torch, heading towards the troops room in hope of an explanation. He marched determinantly down the corridor, shining his torch to check, in case of any intruder, but over all just prepping himself for what he would be yelling. A twist to the handle and he could see 3 troops sat up, 1 halfway to the door and another still curled up in bed with groggy eyes blinking open.   
"Was that you?" He declared, flicking the torch between suspect like an interrogation.  
"No sir. We were just going to investigate ourselves." The short man by the door said. The captain stated at him, looking for any sign of guilt but observed none. He turned to the rest if the room, repeating his experiment until a final bed. He shoved at the lump swaddled in blankets, only for them to compress and for his hand to sink till reaching the bed. Wilkins. Again. After the war his wife had died and he had become uncooperative and depressed. It was difficult for the captain to see this man's desent as he always felt close to the troops and he had to watch a friend drift away. Especialy wilkins who he saw more like a little brother. He sighed and relaxed slightly.  
"I'll go find Wilkins quickly. You all go back to bed. He'll have just gone for a wander and knocked a lamp over. That's all."  
"But sir,"  
"What blenkinsopp"  
"What if it is an intruder"  
"We are living in a high security army base. We are safe. Besides any intruder would run after making such a loud noise. They'd be stupid not to."  
"Still sir, you never know" blekinsopp reached in a draw and pulled out a revolver, handing it to the captain.  
"Rediculous utterly rediculous. I have no need for this." Blenkinsopp looked cautiously at the captain with a plea in his eyes. "Fine. I will keep this on me but I'll only need it for warning shots." He unloaded the gun, hesitating and pushed a single bullet into the revolving compartment. He gave the blonde solider a distasteful look and popped the gun in his pocket, leaving the room.  
The halls weren't dark when the lights were flicked on. Just empty. Lined with various plants and tables but mostly for decoration. He couldn't remember the last time any of the tables had actually been used other than for someone dumping a random letter on a to the side when mid conversation. The corridors seemed to echo more than usual this night with every gentle footstep being rung around for seemingly minutes each time. The captains pace started as speedy strides effectively covering ground a checking briefly in and out of rooms calling 'Wilkinson' into each room and tutting between every other room. After covering almost an entire floor however his paces slowed and became softer to muffle the noises with his calls becoming brief words, not quiet enough to be whispers but not quiet loud. Each room grew the doubt in his mind of what blenkinsopp had said about intruders. What if he was right. What if there was someone waiting, gun in hand, ready to kill. He was considering stopping turning on lights when he flexed a switch just outside the library in time to see a figure dart back into the darkened room. It hadn't been fitted with working lights yet so the captain reasoned that he should stay out. "Wilkins?" He said, returning to his previous impatient call. "I saw you run in Wilkins I know it's you." No response besides the deafening silence. He stepped closer. "Wilkins this is rather childish please come out," he stepped closer. "Is there something the matter? Do you need to talk about something?" He stepped closer. "Is it to do with your wife? If so I know this is difficult, it is for everyone but hiding yourself away isnt going to do you any good. Trust me" he stepped closer but hesitated his foot after stepping on something. He glanced down at the shiny gold badge awarded for the artillery campaign just by his foot, bending down with a crack of his knees to pick it up. The doorway into darkness seemed more daunting all of a sudden. He shoved the badge into his pocket wondering why Wilkins wouldn't turn to pick it when dropped. It was important to him as it was to the captain. Slowly he drew out the gun, holding it by his side. He stepped forward. "Wilkins?" He stepped forwards and put a second hand around the gun. "Wilkins come out now and that's an order" he stepped forawrds and gulped. He raised the gun straight ahead with both hands, clearing his throat as he did so. "Right! I have a gun! Come out now whoever's you are and I wont shoot! You are trespassing on private army property!" He stepped forward, cocking back the gun in preparation "5!" He stood firm still "4!" The shadows didn't move "3!"he heard a faint sigh "2!" A hand raised quickly as a figure stepped out, hands high above head and back facing the captain. "Turn around" he yelled, not moving from his position of gun ready. The man ahead flinched and turned to face him, head slightly lower. The captains ready for action war stance softened slightly to the shock and his arms and face drooped. "Havers"  
Havers stood in the library's doorway like a rabbit caught in headlights, shaking slightly as he stared forward with wide eyes. The captain stood stunned just staring forward at the man ahead. He was dead. He was almost certain of it. The telegram said MIA missing in action and presumed him dead after he went over the top. How was he here alive. His thoughts raced at 100mph but in the moment of unthinking madness he ran forwards and embraced Havers deeply, clinging on like his life depended on it, squeezing tightly.   
"I.. I thought you were dead! The telegram said youd gone missing in no man's land I presumed youd died!" Havers was stunned by the affection buried in his words and the warmth of the hug as he out of politness placed his arms across the taller mans back not wishing the captain to notice the deep blush developing across his cheeks.  
"I was found by the Germans and taken prisoner. HQ should have been informed."  
"Well we weren't" he hurtled pulling off and grabbing his shoulders. "We placed a cross at the war memorial for you. It's been 6 years!"  
"They dont just let everyone out straight away you know sit. Theres paperwork" he said stepping back slightly and placing his hands behind his back.  
"But you... this is a miracle I tell you. Wait till the other troops see you oh my." He still had the same energetic smile on his face as he stumbled over words, desperately trying to thank some god somewhere for granting his wishes. He pushed his hair back and stared forwards in awe. "Please come sit, tell me everything that happens I'm dying to hear..." he had gestured into the library for havers to follow but couldn't finnish his instruction before William lunged and caught his arm, gripping tightly. The two men stared into each others eyes but not with the same wonder struck amazement as before. The captain was stunned and felt a chill pass by him. It was unlike havers to react so strongly to anything. He was a calm and considerate person. His eyes darted between his hand and the captains startled eyes. The desperation in his voice seemed so afraid.  
"I'm sorry sir" havers said, pulling his hand away "just I'm very tired." He offered a wesk smile forwards but the captain couldn't look through his doubts. He weakly returned the smile.   
"Of course you get your rest, I've still though er... one of the troops... well he wandered a bit you see so I'm just going to check." He bolted backwards into the library fumbling for his torch and flicking it to see the lamp from the table lying on the floor and a tall dark haired man with a neatly combed moustache lying on the floor in a small puddle of blood, originating from a hole just between his eyes. Havers looked straight at the captain, fear running across his face and swung his hands to the gun in his belt at the side.  
"Explain right now what the bally hell is going on." The captain responded whipping out his gun a dropping the torch to the floor.   
"This sir... its just a misunderstanding" havers attempted to laugh along with it but had pulled his gun out now resting by his thigh.  
"I'm not a fool. Explain to me right now why I shouldn't shoot you between the eyes. Convince me it wasnt you right now." Havers stumbled between words after the stern remark, watching the captain intently, both hands steadying the gun with it cocked and ready to fire. The panic began to set and havers instantly raised his gun, mimicking the stance.  
"I'm sorry sir. I dont want I really dont but I cant leave without the plans."  
"Plans? Plans for what?"  
"Operation William. I... I was taken and they found out stuff about me, so much they know my families address! They said if I couldn't return with useful information they'd kill them. You understand right? Imagine if it was Lillian and Peter!"  
"Operation William was deemed unethical and expensive" the captain practically shouted back, gritting his teeth to try clear his mind.  
"I dont care!" Havers yelled "where are the plans. Tell me or I will shoot. If Jerry cant get what their after a dead captain certainly keeps my family safe." His eyes welled with tears and his hands shaking ferociously.   
"The plans are buried. They're out in the garden along with the prototype we built in your absence. I'm afraid if we disturb the ground around it may activate." He lowered his gun slightly as too present his face a little more. "Its okay Havers... William. Your safe here. Just put the gun down and we can find a way out of this. I promise you." Havers didn't move. "You know me William. I dont want to shoot you, I'm just afraid as you are. Just lower the gun. I'm not here to shoot." Havers face soften slightly as salty tears ran down his face and the angle of his elbows grew smaller slightly. The captain smiled and began lowering his gun at the same time looking straight at the man he cared so deeply for. Havers shook with the force of a sob.  
"I'm sorry." In a flash he raised his gun and cocked it.  
BANG!  
a single shot echoed through button house and blenkinsop and hill sat up in there beds. Warning shots they both repeated desperately in their heads, exchanging glances before woredly shuffling down back into their duvets.  
The captain sat, back against the shelves, hunched over staring ahead at the corpse lying, a small trickle of blood crawling out of the circle upon his forehead. His skin had paled to an ashy white and his eyes were plastered open in a pained shock. How long he was sat there he didn't know. The two corpses both gaping at him, mocking him for his actions as the guilt consumed him, a strong solider reduced to a puddle of tears and broken dreams.  
It felt like an eternity till he shuffled forwards, eyes shut and groping blindly at Havers' face in order to find his eyes, sliding them shut out of respect. He shakily stood up, finding his way along to the corridor where the dormitories were, pausing out side the troops room to slip the empty gun back round the door. His steps didn't echo now. They just thuded heavy and pathetic noises as he drunkenly wandered in his room. His ears were ringing despite not having heard a thing for potentially hours and his mouth hung slightly ajar. His tears had dried up not to long after but still he found himself choking on the non existence force of his emotions and shaking with emotion. His room felt empty. It was always small. A bunk, desk, mirror and cupboard making room for very little floor space. It was always to cramped for him but now the walls felt far away. Every time he reached to steady his balance his hand felt like it was slipping into the void before it could finally touch the cold hard surface.   
Changing took 5-15 minutes normaly but this early morning he spent 40 minutes caressing every button and straightening out every crease till it was taught. He never looked more respectable. Never more like a captain. Hesitantly he sat down and reached for his pen, pulling out some paper. Slowly he scrawled out a letter, pouring himself a drink halfway through and slipping a small pill into the glass. With dignity he thought. 'Yours sincerely, Captain Edward Myres'. The dark is always quieter when your alone. 

The early morning songbirds had long since passed when the troops arose that morning. Still clad in their sleeping garments they wandered around in search of the captain, usually waking them at 6 but for reasons unknown left it till 10. "Sir" blenkinsopp said, knocking gently on the door. "Is everything all right?" Two had wandered far and discovered the bodies by the library and chaos broke out, breaking down the door to find body and note. Panic rose as they desperately phoned for an ambulance, unaware of the hunched up figure, sat in the corner of the room watching the scene unfold, being watched himself by the ghosts of button house.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Alison sat there in silence staring at the sunken grass as the captain finished his tale. He sniffed and rubbed his nose before holding a hand in front of his face and shaking. Alison only wanted to hug the man and found herself angry that she couldn't just reach out and protect him from this pain. Neither had words. They just remained in silence.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The wedding was but a week away and planning deep under way when the captain found himself staring back out the window again. Pat siddled up and smiled with an eyebrow raise. "Looking for something?"   
"Not really Patrick no..." he hummed to himself in his own little captainy way and nodded an 'all is well' too Pat.  
"What did you think Alison is up to?"  
"Hm?"  
"Out there" he pointed out to the far field where alison pushed a wheel Barrow with something heavy in. The captain craned forwards and squinted till he saw where she had stopped. Grave stones. "Isnt that where..."  
"Yes." He smiled to himself, holding back a solitary tear of happiness for the first time in decades. "I'm just going to... yeah" he spun on his heel and marched to the stairs before stopping. "Do you... do you want to er join?" The scoutmaster was already by his side, grinning from ear too ear as the captain chuckled and the pair headed out for the field.


End file.
